leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki talk:Patch History Project
Contacts: people you can contact with questions regarding the project * Sam 3010 (talk) * AntiZig (talk, ) * Kungming2 (talk) -- Patch Notes Formatting Guidelines -- __TOC__ Needs Patch History Category Hi, I've noticed you've been working on the same stuff as me. And I just read your post asking not to remove the tags 'needs patch history.' However, I've updated a few pages recently and removed the tag (I believe it was Akali and Amumu, might have been more, check my contrib page). But basically I wanted to coordinate with you in terms of, if I finishing adding the patch history to one of the champs in the future, do you want me to remove the tag or still keep it? Cheers and hope we can get the patch history worked out soon :) --AntiZig 17:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hey - yeah, I realized after importing the initial set of date in that you had been working real hard on many others! I figure the best way for us to proceed is to perhaps split the task (regarding champions). So far, these don't have data yet post-beta: :Alistar Anivia Annie Ashe Blitzcrank Cho'Gath Corki Fiddle Janna Jax Karthus Kassadin Kayle Malphite Master Yi Nasus Rammus Ryze Shaco Singed Sion Sivir Soraka Tristana Tryn Twitch Veigar Zilean :It should be quite fast to finish if we each take half. Also, I think we have the same formatting styles, so it'll be consistent. Thanks so much for your hard and comprehensive work. :D --Kungming2 22:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I also just realized that there are even more patches (15 or so?) previous to 6/12 - I guess we have our work cut out for us! :P --Kungming2 22:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Wait there a little, AntiZig go to his talk page. Sam 3010 22:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, regarding the Patch History, you must not remove the tags until I revise them. Also, all the Patch historys involving the First 40 champions, must have the Patch History redone as I have updated all Patch Notes Pages after Beta Stage. By redone I mean that it must have the exact same information, word by word, from the patch notes pages. As I said this must be done up to Patch V1.0.0.32. After we have done this with all 40 champions, and I have updated the PAtch Notes pages from Beta Stage, we can proceed to complete the Patch Historys. Sam 3010 22:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand... I'm thinking - perhaps this should be delayed until all the patches (up to the first "Week 2" patch) get imported and finalized on the Wiki? --Kungming2 22:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, seems like we are in agreement on formatting, in terms of how to split the champs, so far I was going from the bottom up on my champs (earliest log we have is 06/26/09 which featured Cho + Amumu, so I've done those already and I'm going to the next which is 07/10/09 and progressing up to the most recent). Reason was we are still missing patch history for about 26 other champs for the time when they were added, so we can do those once I or you or Sam copy over the official patch notes. :::On that note, official forum patch note format changed between beta and later stages (they used to list changes from x to y, lately they listing to x from y.) So, that you have to keep in mind that if I copy word for word it won't match our more recent patch history. SOOOOO, Sam, you have to get back to me on that one. As for categories, I will leave them to Sam from now on, but you should look over the few that I have already removed (look through my contribs page). --AntiZig 23:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, that is what I said, keep adding the patch historys, but only count the upgrades from patchs after Beta Stage, because the Patch Notes from Beta Stage aren't formatted correctly yet. Sam 3010 23:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, latest update after speaking with Sam: # Priority right now is to copy over the official patch notes word for word into the wiki ## Leave the formatting to Sam # Update the patch history for champions that were released from V1.0.0.32 and up. # Once the beta stage patch notes are all formatted and ready we will add the patch history to the original champions. # Leave all the category edits to Sam, as he will review the champion pages prior to removing the tags --AntiZig 15:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I actually meant for you to do the PAtch Historys for ALL champions, but only adding notes from the patch notes after Beta Stage.Sam 3010 03:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) note on page redirection Sam, one note, when you're renaming the patch pages, redirect from the original Vxx/xx/xx name that I put them under, since that's the format the template uses for Prev/Next links; so if you rename the page it breaks the linkage between prev/next patch. Or I don't know if you have any other way of getting around that template. --AntiZig 16:20, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yea, I actually do that every time. Also don't use V'0'''5/29/2009, use V5/29/2009. Don't need to put that 0.Sam 3010'' 03:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Patch Notes Done Just to let you know, I've finished formatting all the remainder of the Patch Notes for the Closed Beta - there are technically some patches previous to them, but I think we shouldn't put them in the Wiki since they're "alpha" patch notes and no one outside of Riot ever played those versions. Please look them over, and if possible, we can perhaps complete the Patch History Project soon. --Kungming2 03:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Seriously, I need to take a nap, school, the game, the wiki its too much. Thank you so much for helping me around here. Ok regarding the Patch Notes, thanks for helping me finish them. I am finding it too hard to finish adding format to the PAtch Notes while keeping with everything else, so I'll have to ask AntiZig to take over them. --Sam 3010 11:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :> Regarding going further into alpha, as long as we can get some info from the forum I say we use it. Can't hurt even if noone played at that point. Some people just like to see the history :) Plus I already did the dates for those and some minor formatting have to put wiki formatting on them and copy over --AntiZig (talk, ) 15:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :: I Agree on doing the Alpha Stage PAtch Notes, ONCE we finish with the formatting of the Beta Stage. --Sam 3010 :::AntiZig, do you know the specific dates when those Alpha notes were released? I've looked on the forums, and all of them were posted on the same day.--Kungming2 21:00, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Items From Open Beta Onwards - Patch History Done I've finished the patch histories for all new items introduced since the open Beta, that is, since V0.8.21.110, abiding by the previous conventions we've used. --Kungming2 22:01, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Man.Sam 3010 23:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you sure about that, i had to add some patch histories to Frozen Heart, Glacial Shroud, Ionian Boots, spirit visage and soul shroud. I figured the item patch history sections where not complete as everyone seemed to still be working on champions. My plan was to start going through all the patch notes this weekend from 1.0.0.111 backwards and make sure all the individual item pages are up to date. I imagine this will take a while as there are a lot of patches. If this has already been done ill find something else to do. Exiton 19:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Splash Art Updates Hey guys, I was wondering if we should add the changes of the splash art occurred in the last patch to the patch histories of the affected champions (Twitch, Evelynn, Katarina and Annie). Zelgadis87 13:09, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :We should if those changes have already been noted on the patch page in proper format. Seeing how these changes are pretty recent they should be in proper format. Only concern I have is whether we should be putting new skins/cosmetics on the patch notes. Probably not a bad thing, but ask Sam. --AntiZig (talk, ) 19:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for the huge delay, wasn't following this page :/. Since we have added the changes to Anivia's animations and Veigar's dance in V1.0.0.113, I don't see why we shouldn't state that the splash art and portrait got changed. I'll ask him anyway tho-. --Zelgadis87 13:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Create a proper sentence for this specif change, and even if it is not noted on the patch notes, we will add them to the Patch Histories. Sam 3010 14:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::"Updated the classic skin splash art"? "Changed the splash art for the classic skin"? I'm not a particular fan of either, so please tell me what to write, :P. --Zelgadis87 22:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :"Classic Skin Splash Art updated." If you like it, add it.Sam 3010 22:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll use this sentence then. --Zelgadis87 11:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. My only concern is, should we put new skins in patch notes then? --AntiZig (talk, ) 15:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd really like your idea. The more we can document the development of this game, the better (imho) --Zelgadis87 11:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, I *JUST* realized that we have an huge list of all skins released to date, complete with price and release date. Oh god, this wiki actually has TONS of informations, hidden so well it took me 2 months to realize they were there... --Zelgadis87 12:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yea, let's add the new skins release too. Again, create a proper sentence for this. I will start adding them once I reach Sona on the Parch Histories Formatting, and you add them too on the other Patch Histories you can. Sam 3010 13:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::There is another problem with skins, they are released weekly, while patches are ~biweekly. I think the list we already have is better, just need to give it some more exposure. --Zelgadis87 14:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Alpha Weeks Hi. I was wondering if anyone was ever going to get around to the Alpha Weeks. Something needs to be done about them as they can be viewed with the "random page" button, but nobody knows why they aren't in the release history template. 18:43, 9/4/2011 : Why was alpha week 5 missing, if I remember correctly I was the one that created that article. Oh and btw I just added the alpha weeks to the template. ::I never found an Alpha Week 5 when searching the Alpha Weeks. Also, is there a week 1? 19:17, 9/4/2011 :::Well there should be, but it is not in the site documentation. To get that info we may have to contact Riot. Project Page I just move this talk to the project namespace, its better like this, now you can use the Project Page as a way to promote patch history articles.